Unexpected Miracles
by kumalover
Summary: What happens when Shuichi's flu turns out to be so much more? Will Eiri be able to handle being a father? MPeg
1. Chapter 1

Notice: I do not own gravitation or any of the characters. I do not make any profit on this story it is just for your enjoyment. So I hope you like it

FYI: This story is placed in an alternate world where men as well as women can get pregnant. I'm not quite sure how that works but it does.

Unexpected Miracles 

Chapter 1: Some things in life are unexpected

Eiri was in his office trying to finish his latest book so that he could make his deadline. His editor Mizuki was getting really fed up with him missing them, and she was threatening him that if he didn't turn this one in on time she would do something horrible to him, and he knew that she meant it. He heard Shuichi run down the hall from their room into the bathroom. Not that Eiri cared or anything but he still got up from his computer and went over to the bathroom to see if Shuichi was ok. He got there and found Shuichi half sitting half kneeling on the floor with his head on the side of the toilet. Eiri went and kneeled down besides Shuichi.

"Are you ok Shuichi?" Eiri asked as he helped him to his feet.

"Yea I think so" Shuichi was about to let go of Eiri when a wave of dizziness hit him. Eiri quickly grabbed him to keep him from falling.

"You don't look ok to me. Come on lets put you back to bed." Eiri carried Shuichi back to bed in fear of if he let him walk on his own he would pass out. Once Shuichi was back in bed Eiri went into his office and called K (Bad Luck's scary manager/bodyguard) and told him that Shuichi wouldn't be coming in that day because he had the flu. K took this as another one of Shuichi's schemes to get out of work. Eiri assured him that if he were feeling better later that day that he would bring him by. That satisfied K for the meantime. After that was done Eiri went back to work.

A few days later and Shuichi still hadn't gotten over his flu, so Eiri decided that it was time for him to go see the doctor. When Shuichi heard this he had a fit. He greatly disliked doctors, because they gave him shots. And with shots came needles. And with needles came pain. Thus is why Shuichi hates doctors. Eiri told him that he was going to go whether he had to tie him up and gag him. This shut Shuichi up quick. He knew that Eiri did not make empty threats, he meant them. So when the day came of Shuichi's appointment he didn't say a word, he got in the car and didn't complain once the entire ride there. Which was perfectly fine with Eiri. When they reached the doctor's office Shuichi went into the little room and waited for the doctor to arrive while Eiri waited in the waiting room.

Shuichi sat on that cold bed in that dreaded place while the doctor poked and prodded at him. And the only thing he said while doing this was "hmmm". _If he says hmm one more time I swear I will take that stethoscope and shove it right up his ass._ Shuichi thought to himself. Then the doctor excused himself and left Shuichi wondering what the hell was the matter with him.

Eiri was reading a book when he saw the doctor come his way. He put the book down and stood to greet the doctor. "Uesugi-san please follow me back to Shindou-san's room. I need to speak with both of you." Eiri followed the doctor into Shuichi's room and found him still sitting on the bed awaiting the doctor's return. He jumped up when he saw Eiri, but sat back down when Eiri gave him that look. Eiri went over and stood next to Shuichi. " Doctor what is wrong with me? I mean the flu doesn't usually last this long does it?"

"You are still sick because you don't have the flu." The doctor stated calmly.

"Then what the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel so shitty?"

"Shindou-san you're… pregnant."

"He's what?" shouted Eiri.

"Pregnant. You are due near the end of April. There are many different ways to handle this. There is the option of keeping it, the option of adoption, and the option of an abortion. I understand that this may be difficult for the both of you that is why I decided to tell you together. This is a very delicate matter if you have any questions please feel free to ask."

Eiri just sat there in shock. They never expected this to happen they were always so careful during sex to make sure nothing like this happened. They weren't ready for a child. Hell Shuichi was still a child himself. _How could this have happened, is this some kind of punishment? What did I do to deserve this? Ok bad question I have done many things to deserve this. We can't take care of a baby Shuichi would probably drop it or something._ Many things were running through Eiri's mind. Until he looked over and saw that Shuichi was on the verge of tears. "Shuichi?" Eiri said as he put his arm around his younger lover.

"I'll leave the two of you alone. You can have this room as long as you need it." The doctor turned to leave. " Oh, one more thing. If you do decide to terminate the fetus it must be done by the end of the second month."

"So you mean by the end of September?" Eiri asked

"Yes, good day." The doctor bowed and left the room.

"Eiri I… I … I'm sorry this is all my fault I should have been more careful." Shuichi was bawling and Eiri couldn't take it any more.

"That's enough I don't need to hear you complain any more. It is not your fault, it is nobody's fault. Things like this happen all the time so calm down, and quit crying." Shuichi just looked at Eiri and smiled lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get an… an… abortion. We are not ready to have a child. It would just get in the way of our careers. I mean what are we going to do when both of us have to be out of town for work. Who's going to watch the kid. My parents would probably love to do it but when it's in school then he/she, whatever, would have to be pulled out of school. And the media, I don't want to raise a child in the spotlight of the media. That would just be terrible. It wouldn't be able to go any where with out the media asking about us and asking what its like growing up with two dads. I don't want to bring a child into a world like that. That would just be too cruel. And I know that you don't love me. You just put up with me. You let me live with you just so I will stop pestering you, and I know that it is just a day at a time. When you get tired of me you will just kick me out and I don't want to have to go find a new home for me and a little baby. Besides it will keep you awake. And you really need your sleep, you pull too many all-nighters as it is. So I guess I'll make an appointment to have it before we leave. The doctor did say that it had to be by the end of September. And if I wait it might be harder for me to do it." At this Shuichi started to cry again and Eiri just pulled him into a hug.

"Shuichi do you want to keep this baby?" Eiri asked as he wiped away Shuichi's tears.

"Oh, more than anything. I'd love to have a family with you, but I know you don't want to and I don't want to carry it and then give it up for adoption. That would be too hard on me. I would rather just have an abortion."

"Shuichi listen to me. I do want this baby. And you are _Not_ just a play toy that I can just dump whenever I get bored. If that were true I would have done that a long time ago."

"Eiri you really want to have this baby with me?" Shuichi asked surprised.

"Yes, I really want to have this baby with you. And don't worry we will think of something to do with the kid when we both have to be out of town. And as for the media don't worry I'm sure that K will help us with keeping the kid out of the spotlight."

"Eiri I cant believe you just said that. I would have thought that you would have wanted to have me have an abortion."

"Why would I want you to kill our child? I know I don't ever say it but I do… I do love you. You know that right? I may not treat you like most treat the people they love, but that is just how I show my love."

"Oh Eiri, you just told me you loved me" Shuichi jumped up and held on to Eiri.

"You know what, never mind. I take that back. Who could love a little brat like you?" Eiri's words lacked the harsh tone so Shuichi knew that he didn't really mean it Eiri did love him and they were going to have a baby together.

There you have it the first chapter. If you like it please review and I will post the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Notice: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters. I just like playing with their lives. Because obviously I don't have one of my own **:D**. But anyways I hope you enjoy this. This will be the last time I do this so just know I do not own them and do not make a profit by doing this.

FYI: This will be the last time I put up a notice. Every one who likes Gravitation knows that Maki Murakami san did. And we all love her for it.

Unexpected Miracles 

Chapter 2: Short Wait… Big Changes

Eiri was sitting on the couch with Shuichi when they arrived home from the doctors. He mindlessly put his hand on Shuichi's stomach. _How in the hell am I going to deal with_ _having a kid here? I mean Shuichi drives me insane most of the time let alone having two of them here. __Oh well I got my self into this I will just have to deal with it. Besides Shuichi really wants this baby. And who am I to deny him happiness. I have done that for far too long. Its time I do something for him. _He thought to himself.

"Come on we need to get some real food in you." Eiri said pushing Shuichi off of him.

"What do you mean we have real food here?"

"Take out and Instant Raman don't count."

"But Eeeiirrriii." Shuichi whined

"No, now stop whining, and get your shoes on we are leaving." Eiri snapped. Shuichi instantly began to cry.

" Why do you always have to be so mean? I am carrying your child. All you think about is your self. Show me some compassion. I love you Eiri I'd do anything for you, but when you act like this…."

" When I act like this? All I did was tell you to get your shoes on cause we are going to go out to eat. How is that not showing compassion? God you really piss me off!" and with that Eiri left the room and locked himself in his office. This made Shuichi cry even harder.

" Wahhh Eiri I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You were being nice. I don't know what came over me. Eiri please come out please. I don't want to be alone." Shuichi banged on the door but Eiri would not answer. Finally Shuichi gave up and went to bed clinging to Eiri's pillow.

The next morning Shuichi woke up in the cold bed all by himself. He got out of bed and went to Eiri's office. The door was shut so Shuichi tried the knob and it turned so he knew it wasn't locked. He knocked once and went in " um Eiri about last night I'm really sorry. I don't know why I acted like that it must be the hormones."

He walked over to Eiri who was typing away on his computer. Eiri glanced at Shuichi but kept on writing. When Shuichi was only about two feet away from Eiri he stopped and immediately ran into the bathroom. Eiri got up and followed him. He held Shuichi as he was retching. When he was done he leaned back against Eiri's chest his small body quivering. " Eww that was nasty." Shuichi said as he tried to stand so that he could brush his teeth but Eiri held him where he was.

"Shuichi last night was not your fault. I understand that you will be having mood swings during your pregnancy I just need to deal with them. I over reacted. So I am sorry. I will try to do better about understanding how you feel and help you through this. You know I am not the most sensitive guy. But I will try for your sake and the babies." And with that he put his hand on Shuichi's stomach and just held him there for the longest time.

"Um Eiri its not that I don't enjoy this but… can I brush my teeth now? I can still taste the vomit and I don't like it." Eiri looked at him for a second then helped him up.

For the next month or so that is how there days where. Eiri would say something Shuichi would get upset. They would fight then Eiri would have to be the one to forgive Shuichi cause it wasn't his fault the hormones were playing with his emotions.

Sorry it took so long for me to update I just didn't know how I was going to write this chapter. Thank you all for your support I am very thankful. And for those of you who think that I got the idea from my story from " Nine Month Torture" I did not I got the idea to write a Gravitation mpreg from "The Wanted" and I just thought I would try it. But anyways thank you all again for your support and I hope you like this chapter if you do please review and I will post the next one. Lets just hope it doesn't take me a month to write this next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Miracles 

Chapter 3: The right decision

Shuichi was now three months along and starting to show. He was sitting on the sofa watching some random music video when he realized that they hadn't told their family or friends yet. In fact they hadn't even thought about it. They were so busy trying to keep from killing each other that they had completely forgotten about it.

This wasn't quite true for Eiri in fact he had thought about it a lot. If they were going to have a child together then they were going to do it right. Eiri walk out of his office and headed for the door " I'm going out." He said calmly to Shuichi.

"Where are you going? Can I come? Will you pick me up some pokey?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Eiri that's not nice I was just asking some questions"

" Yea stupid and annoying ones. So no you cant come. And I guess I'll get you some pokey. Strawberry right?"

"Oh Eiri you remembered that my favorite kind is strawberry."

"How could I forget that's all you ever eat I find boxes of them everywhere. I'll be back later. I'll get some dinner too so don't eat everything we have ok. We don't need you looking like a balloon." And with that Eiri left before Shuichi could come up with a comeback. Eiri first went to the jewelry store. When he had parked the car he just sat there for a second. _Do I really want to do this? It is a big step. I know that Shuichi will love this but…_ with that he got out of the car and walked into the shop.

It only took the sales lady a few moments before she came over and asked Eiri if he needed any help looking for something or if he wanted her to take something out of the case so that he could get a better look at it. " I am looking for a simple platinum ring." Eiri told her as he turned to face her.

" We have many of those over OH MY GOD YOUR YUKI EIRI SAN. What are you doing here? Are you buying a ring for Shindou san? You didn't dump him did you? Oh poor Shindou san he must be heart broken and here you are buying a ring for some women no doubt."

Eiri glared at her. His icy blue eyes could freeze the sun. " If you are quite finished then I would like to see this ring here." He pointed to a simple platinum ring with two small diamonds at the top.

" Yes of coarse. Right away sir." When she was jabbering away she hadn't noticed that a woman had stepped into the shop. And as she was about to pull the ring from the case the women called out to her.

" Excuse me miss can I see these earrings behind this case please. I am in a hurry so I would like to see them now."

" I'll be with you in a moment ma'am I am with another customer at the moment." That voice Eiri knew it only all too well. After all he has heard that voice for almost 22 years. And every time he heard it it sent shivers down his spine. He had no where to run. And he new it he was trapped. Trapped between the annoying sales girl and his older sister Mika.

I'm so sorry for the delay guys. I have had so much going on with me going into the 11 grade on Monday and having to go to work almost everyday that is not helping either plus this was and important chapter and I just couldn't get the words to flow right. I still don't know how proud of this chap I am but oh well. Thank you all for your support and I promise I wont give up on this fic. I will finish it even if it takes me all eternity. Oh and I have some news for you. The author of Finding Nirvana is a close friend of mine so I am going to tell you something. Poe has updated the 6 chapter is at and she is not going to be writing any more chapters. She is going to rewrite the first 4 because she is going to change it up a bit. I have read the revised first chap and it is awesome so if any of you read it. Look forward to the new version coming out soon. Oh and for those of you who were wondering. This fic takes place approximately after the anime but I have kept there eye and hair color from the manga. So ill see you next chapter and thank you for all of your support.


End file.
